


Halo of the Sun

by Carmilton



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Walter, Character Death, Hair-pulling, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Older Henry, Serial Killers, Silent Hill - Freeform, Silent Hill 4: The Room - Freeform, Top Henry
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilton/pseuds/Carmilton
Summary: This is a Walter/Henry that got a little out of hand.It's kind of an alternate version of the original storyline in which (of course) Henry has a thing for Walter and feels strangely attracted to the unknown man, who reminds him so much of the mysterious boy that knocked on his doors.





	1. Prolog

Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als sei ich eingesperrt.  
Ich stocke, wenn ich nach meiner Jacke greife, meine Schritte werden langsamer, ich lege meine Hand auf den Türknauf und zögere zu öffnen. Ich habe Angst, dass wenn ich die Tür aufmache und heraus gehe, sie vielleicht hinter mir ins Schloss fallen könnte und dann nie mehr aufgeht. In meinem Appartement ist es sicher. Dort gibt es nur mich und niemanden sonst und der Ausblick, durchs Fenster, in die Leben der anderen, ohne sie selbst betreten zu müssen, ist meine Verbindung zur Außenwelt.  
Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich fürchte mich noch vor etwas Anderem.  
Vor ein paar Tagen klopfte es plötzlich an meine Tür. Es war nichts besonderes, nicht mitten in der Nacht, keine besondere Stimmung und trotzdem, kam es mir gleich seltsam vor. Es klang lauter, als es gewöhnlich war. Nein, nicht lauter; intensiver. So als wäre es nicht in meiner Wohnung,  
sondern in meinem Kopf.


	2. All the Things

Ich stand am Kühlschrank und hatte mir ein Glas Wasser geholt und als es klopfte, habe ich natürlich sofort nachgesehen. Durch meinen Türspion geschaut, in der Erwartung Sunderland zu sehen, der sich die Leitungen ansehen möchte oder das Licht überprüfen will. Aber es war niemand zu sehen. Ich machte mir keine großen Gedanken, war im Begriff mich wieder meinem Tagesablauf zu widmen, als es erneut klopfte. Sofort fuhr ich herum, spähte noch einmal durch den Spion und alles was ich sah, war die schmuddelige Wand, gegenüber von meinem Zimmer. Ich überlegte, wie schnell der Scherzbold sein musste, der mir hier ganz offensichtlich einen Streich spielen wollte und betrachtete die Wand, während ich über mögliche Verdächtige Nachdachte. Braintree? Der trieb sich nicht selten auf den Fluren vor Eileens Wohnung herum. Ich betrachtete die vergilbte Tapete, die zur Decke hin immer dunkler wurde und in harten, fast schwarzen Rändern an selbige anschloss. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen. Dabei war Eileen viel jünger als er. Sie war wahrscheinlich nur höflich und sowieso schon vergeben. Vielleicht hatte Eileen an die Tür... klopf, klopf, klopf, klopf.  
Mir stockte der Atem, meine Hand, die immer noch das Wasserglas hielt, für das ich mir kurz zuvor Eiswürfel geholt hatte, wurde ganz warm. Kleine Wassertropfen bildeten sich und das kalte Glas wurde schwitzig in meiner Hand.   
„Mama? Mama, bist du da? Lass mich rein!“ Die Stimme eines kleinen Jungen drang gedämpft durch die Tür. Ich hatte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück gemacht. Das Wasserglas entglitt meinen Fingern und fiel auf den Teppichboden, der langsam die Flüssigkeit aufsog.   
Und dann plötzlich, wurde die Luft wieder klar, der Moment war nicht mehr schwer und ich atmete weiter.   
Ohne es richtig zu merken, hatte ich die Luft angehalten.

Wenn ich jetzt daran zurück denke war es, als hätte jemand einen Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt, denn ich dachte gar nicht mehr daran. Tat es ab, als einen Kinderstreich und es hatte mich in keinster Weise mehr beunruhigt. Aber in dem Moment, als ich erneut vor meiner Haustür stand, den Knauf fest in der Hand, übermannte mich wieder dieses Gefühl von vor Tagen. Ich hatte solche Angst, wenn ich die Tür öffne, könnte dieser Junge draußen stehen. Es war nicht die Angst vor dem, was er tun würde, oder wie er aussähe. Einfach der Gedanke daran, dass er da sein könnte.  
Es kostete mich unendlich viel Überwindung den Türknauf zu drehen und doch tat ich es. Ich zog die Tür auf, mit einem Ruck, schneller als sonst, um den Augenblick zu verkürzen und sah in ein leeres Augenpaar. Ein Schock durchzuckte meine Glieder, wie ein Blitzschlag. Wieder wich ich zurück und hätte wahrscheinlich auch einen Schrei ausgestoßen, wäre ich nicht schon auf einen Schock, wenn auch einen anderen, gefasst gewesen. Außerdem hatten die Augen des Fremden eine seltsam hypnotische Wirkung. Grüne Augen sind sehr selten. Ich selbst habe braune Augen und mich immer nach etwas exotischerem, wie grün oder blau gesehnt. Aber diese waren sogar für grüne besonders. Ein samtgrüner Ring, der nach innen zu einem kräftigen braun verschwimmt. Heterochromia iridis, wunderschön.   
Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Aber nur sein Mund veränderte sich, sein ganzes Gesicht war wie aus Stein. Ein tiefes Schamgefühl kroch in mir hoch und ich fasste mir mit den Fingern über den Mund, als könne ich so das Gesagte ungesagt machen. Aber nein, ich hatte ja gar nichts gesagt.   
Der Fremde drehte sich wortlos um, schlenderte durch den Gang, als sei er hier zu Hause. Er strich mit den Fingern über die Tür von 303 und verschwand dann im Treppenhaus. Hatte ich doch etwas gesagt? Wie peinlich.  
Ohne es zu merken, war ich auf den Flur hinaus getreten und die Tür war hinter mir zugefallen. Ich tastete meine Jackentaschen ab, dann meine Jeanshose. Ich hatte den Hausschlüssel und meine Brieftasche dabei, also kein Grund wieder zurück zu gehen.


	3. That you Did

Auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn, die nur wenige Meter von meinem Appartement entfernt war, wurden meine Gedanken von der frischen Mittagsluft ordentlich angetrieben. Ich hatte nicht wirklich auf den Fremden geachtet, konnte kaum etwas über sein Aussehen sagen, außer über die Augen natürlich.  
Die Begegnung war letztendlich viel schneller vonstatten gegangen, als ich es in jenem Moment empfunden hatte.  
Lange Haare hatte er gehabt.  
Mein Blick schweifte über die Straßen und Bürgersteige und als ich einen Typen mit Gitarre sah, der einen Hut vor den Füßen ausgebreitet hatte, um sich ein paar Münzen dazu zu verdienen, kam mir der Gedanke, dass vielleicht auch der Kerl von eben einer dieser Straßenmusiker war.  
In der U-Bahn musste ich wieder ewig im Münzfach von meinem Portemonnaie nach den Linie-Lynch-Münzen suchen. Es machte mich immer unglaublich nervös, wenn Leute hinter mir warteten. In solchen Situationen, konnte es mir nie schnell genug gehen, was ja bekanntlich dazu führt, dass es nur noch länger dauert. Als ich schließlich eine der gelöcherten Münzen zu fassen bekam und sie ungeschickt in den Münzschlitz manövrierte, um mich dann durch das Drehkreuz zu zwängen, hatte sich die Schlange hinter mir fast verdoppelt. Die Frau nach mir, machte mit einem einzigen Handgriff, den Weg, für den ich fast 2 Minuten gebraucht hatte, in nicht einmal drei Sekunden. Sie trippelte mit ihren hohen Schuhen in die Lynch-Linie und hielt beim vorbeigehen ein Dauerticket hoch, dass sie zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger balancierte. Dabei klingelte ein Bettelarmband an ihrem Handgelenk und blitzte mir verführerisch zu. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie mir mit der Dauerkarte zuwinkte, bis ich in ihr Gesicht sah und sie zweifellos zwinkerte. Mit klackenden Schritten, ging sie die Treppe hinunter und ihr knapper, blau gemusterter Rock glitt bei jedem Schritt an ihren Schenkeln hoch. 

Den ganzen Tag über, war mir dieser Kerl nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen und ich versuchte mit aller Kraft, mir sein Aussehen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Die Erfolge hielten sich in Grenzen und ich blieb immer wieder an seinen Augen hängen.Gedankenlos war ich durchs Einkaufszentrum geschlendert, hatte meine Einkäufe erledigt, ohne richtig in die Regale zu sehen und saß schließlich auf dem nach Hause weg in der U-Bahn. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich scheinbar so in meinen Gedanken versunken war, dass ich die ganze Zeit das Pärchen angestarrt hatte, das mir gegenüber saß. Als ich es realisierte, war es schon zu spät, um unauffällig davon abzulenken und so zu tun, als hätte ich es nicht gemerkt. Die Frau schmiegte sich in schauspielerisch perfektionierter Ängstlichkeit an die kräftigen Arme ihres Partners. Kein Wunder, dass dieser davon angestachelt wurde, sein Revier zu markieren. Er starrte mich direkt an und sein Ausdruck war mehr als deutlich.  
Da ich weder die physische Kraft besaß, noch die nötige Konzentration, eine Konfrontation herauf zu beschwören, wandte ich demonstrativ meinen Blick ab.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie der Mann aufstand. Die Frau, seine arme umschlungen, konnte und wollte ihn nicht zurückhalten und er kam auf mich zu. Es war keine Zeit, irgendwelche Entscheidungen abzuwägen und obwohl mir mein Instinkt, wenn er Zeit dazu gehabt hätte, wohl geraten haben würde, die Sache einfach zu erklären, stand ich auf. Mein Körper schlängelte sich durch die stehenden Leute im Gang und ich musste nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass der Mann mich nicht verfolgte.  
Ich tat so als würde ich aussteigen wollen, ging bis ins nächste Abteil und hielt mich dort an der Stange direkt vor der Tür fest. Der Zug wurde langsamer, kam zum stehen und die Türflügel, drückten sich mechanisch nach beiden Seiten, um den Weg freizugeben.  
Die kalte Abendluft schlug mir förmlich ins Gesicht und der Sauerstoff schien meine Sinne zu neuen Höchstleistungen anzukurbeln. Die Leute stießen mich beim Aussteigen an, was selbstverständlich war, da ich ihnen mitten im Weg stand. Direkt vor der Tür, meinen Blick auf den matt beleuchten U-Bahnhof gerichtet, die Einkaufstüten fest umklammert, damit sie nicht von den Menschenmassen mitgerissen wurden, die vor mir aus dem Abteil strömten. Und als sich die Türen gerade wieder, in ihren abgehackten Bewegungen, zu schließen begannen und die Ausgestiegenen sich auf dem Bahnhof nach allen Seiten zerstreuten, sah ich ihn.  
Er stand mir direkt gegenüber, starrte mich mit seinen toten Augen an.  
Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass er mich anschaute. Die Türen schlossen sich vor meiner Nase und ich konnte, durch das kleine, milchige Fenster, gerade noch sehen, dass seine langen Haare, strähnig auf seinem blauen Mantel klebten. War das Blut?  
Die U-Bahn setzte sich mit einem grellen Quietschen in Bewegung und der Fremde verschwand vollends aus meinem Gesichtsfeld.


	4. All the Secrets

Zu Hause angekommen, hatte ich gleich ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich holte den Hausschlüssel aus meiner Hosentasche und fummelte ihn ungeduldig ins Schloss. Er schien irgendwie nicht richtig passen zu wollen. Ich zog ihn wieder heraus und betrachtete ihn genauer. Hatte jemand ein Fenster offen stehen lassen? Ein ungewöhnlich kalter Windzug erreichte mich und ich blickte den Flur hinunter zum Fenster an dessen Ende. Es war geschlossen.  
Erneut steckte ich den Schlüssel in die Tür und sperre ohne Probleme auf. Ich betrat meine Wohnung, versetzte der Haustür einen Tritt mit der Ferse, um sie zuschnappen zu lassen und trat ein.  
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war aber als ich die Einkaufstüten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch abstellte, merkte ich es deutlich. Ich streifte meine Jacke ab und wollte sie gerade aufs Sofa werfen, als mich mein Ordnungssinn daran erinnerte, sie nicht achtlos irgendwohin zu knittern. Also hängte ich sie an einen Kleiderbügel in meinem Schrank, streifte sie mit der Hand noch einmal glatt, nur um sicher zu gehen.  
Als ich den Wohnbereich nun wieder betrat, sah ich es plötzlich sofort. Es sprang mir ins Auge, als gäbe es nichts, das offensichtlicher ist. Die kleine Kommode neben dem Sofa war irgendwie verrutscht. Solche Dinge passieren ständig. Schränke verschieben sich, Betten und eben auch Kommoden und alles so langsam und Schritt für Schritt, dass man den Prozess kaum bemerkt, bis er abgeschlossen ist.  
Als ich das Möbel wieder an Ort und Stelle rücken wollte, fielen mir zwei Sachen auf.  
Erstens; die Kommode war viel schwerer als sie aussah und  
Zweitens; mit der Wand dahinter war irgendwas. Anstatt also meine Kraft darauf zu verwenden, die Kommode wieder an ihren Platz zu rücken, zog ich sie davon weg. Was sie freigab, war für mich eher aufregend, als dass es mich erschreckte und ich kniete mich wie selbstverständlich vor das Loch in meiner Wand und blickte hindurch. Es war recht klein, sodass ich mein Gesicht sehr nahe heran bringen musste. Und was ich auf der anderen Seite sah, war noch viel aufregender als das Vorhandensein des Loches selbst. Ein sauberes Zimmer, mit frisch bezogenem Bett und rosa Stoffhase in der Ecke, der Schrank voll gehängt mit kurzen Kleidern und dann trat sie heran. Mit nackten Beinen, glattrasiert und glänzend nur in Slip und ganz ungeniert trat Eileen in mein Blickfeld. Zuerst war sie sehr nah, ich sah ihre Unterschenkel bis zu ihrer schmalen Taille, dann ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und ich konnte ihren nackten Rücken sehen. Mit jedem Griff nach einem der vielen Kleiderbügel bewegten sich ihre Schulterblätter. Und als sie im Begriff war sich umzudrehen, wandte ich schnell meinen Blick ab. Das war falsch, ich durfte ein junges Mädchen nicht auf diese Weise ausnutzen. Andererseits - ich bewegte mein Gesicht wieder näher an das Guckloch - würde sie das niemals erfahren.  
Ihre Brüste waren klein, kleiner als ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte, aber fest und weiß. Ihre Nippel waren klein und rosa, genau wie ich es gern habe. Der bloße Anblick genügte, mein Blut in eine Richtung zu schicken. Binnen Sekunden hielt ich meinen Schwanz in der Hand und wichste, während ich meine ganz persönliche Peepshow betrachtete. Mein Atem ging immer schneller aber ich kümmerte mich gar nicht darum, dass sie mich vielleicht hören konnte. Gerade als Eileen ein geringeltes Top überstreifte, konnte ich nicht mehr und endete in einem bedauernswerten Orgasmus, vor angezogenen Brüsten, auf dem vergilbten Teppich meines Wohnzimmers. Ich betrachtete die Schweinerei in meiner Hand und teilweise auf meiner Jeans, als ich Eileen plötzlich sagen hörte: „hey. Ist da jemand?“  
Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck. Sofort sprang ich auf und hielt meine schleimige Hand unter den Wasserhahn in der Küchenspüle. Ich zog den Reißverschluss wieder hoch und wischte behelfsmäßig die Flecken auf meiner Hose mit einem Küchentuch weg, dass weiße Fusseln auf dem dunklen Stoff zurückließ.  
Unbehaglich, näherte ich mich wieder dem Loch. Als ich hindurchsah, war Eileen nicht mehr zu sehen und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, als ich ihre Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Aber anstatt wütend zu mir herüber zu stürzen, oder noch schlimmer; Sunderland, unseren Hausmeister, zu rufen, war sie noch immer in ihrer Wohnung. An der Tür stehen geblieben. Nach einer kurzen Weile, in der sie, wie ich glaube, auf den Flur hinaus geschaut hatte, kam sie zurück ins Zimmer. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und murmelte etwas wie „seltsam....“  
„Mama! Bitte lass mich rein!“  
Sofort fuhr ich herum, als ich die Stimme des Jungen hörte. Langsam erhob ich mich und trat wie in Trance an meine Haustür heran, während das Klopfen stärker wurde.  
„Bitte Mama.“  
Beinahe traute ich mich nicht, durch den Spion zu sehen und als ich schließlich doch hindurchblickte, sah ich nichts außer der kahlen Wand. Das klopfen wurde noch stärker, beinahe bedrohlich. Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen, den Griff umklammert und zog die Tür einen winzigen Spalt auf.  
Und da stand, auf meiner Türschwelle, ein kleiner Junge in gestreiftem Pullover, der so verstört aussah, dass ich ihm einfach öffnen musste. Er war mit Blut förmlich überströmt und nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Lähmung, lief ich plötzlich auf Hochtouren.  
„Was ist passiert?!“  
Ich beugte mich zu dem Kind herab, untersuchte ihn auf Verletzungen.  
„Hast du dir weh getan?!“  
Ich schob die Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben und betrachtete die dünnen Ärmchen, die er verborgen hatte, von allen Seiten. Ohne nachzudenken, zog ich den Pulli über seinen Bauch und untersuchte seinen Rücken, ich drehte den Jungen wieder zu mir um, packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen, tastete seine Schläfen und seinen Schädel ab, schaute unter sein Kinn und dann in seine Augen.  
„Hat dir jemand weh ge....“  
Heterochromie.  
Schlagartig ließ ich das Kind los.Seine Augen waren so unendlich traurig und doch sah ich keine einzige Träne auf seinen Wangen.  
„Ich äh...“ Mir war nicht wohl dabei, ein fremdes Kind in meine Wohnung zu lassen, andererseits konnte ich den Jungen doch auch schlecht stehen lassen. „...weiß nicht was ich tun soll.“  
Scheinbar war das dem Jungen egal. Er ging an mir vorbei in meine Wohnung.  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es tat aber ich schloss meine Tür.


	5. You have hid

Ich hielt es für schlau, das Kind zu aller erst aus seinen schmutzigen Klamotten zu holen und ihm das Blut vom Körper zu waschen. Der Junge war komplett katatonisch, sagte kein Wort und zeigte nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung. Als ich ihn in meiner Wanne abduschte, versuchte ich möglichst nicht hinzusehen. Das tiefe Rot, dass von seiner Haut gespült wurde, setzte sich in einem geradezu perversen Kontrast von den weißen Fliesen ab. Ich hatte es noch nie gut vertragen Blut zu sehen. In meinen Zwanzigern war ich einmal so kräftig aufs Gesicht geknallt, dass ich mir nicht nur die Nase, sondern auch den Mund blutig geschlagen hatte. Bis dahin hatte ich nicht geahnt, wie viel Blut in einem einzelnen Menschen steckte. Als ich die stark verschmierten Kleider des Jungen in meine Waschmaschine warf, fragte ich mich, wie alt das Kind wohl sein könnte. Fünf oder vielleicht sieben. Ich war unglaublich schlecht in sowas.  
Mit den Gedanken beim potentiellen Alter des Jungen, verließ ich die Wäschekammer. Der Junge stand vor meiner Truhe im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete den Deckel, als könne er ihn mit den bloßen Gedanken anheben. Er trug eines meiner weißen Hemden, das ihm natürlich viel zu groß war und bis auf den Boden reichte. Ich schaute auf meine Hände, die befleckt waren von dem Blut, mit dem sich seine Kleider vollgesogen hatten. Und zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch sah ich, dass der Junge jetzt mich anschaute. Sein Gesicht war zwar ausdruckslos wie zuvor aber sein Blick bereitete mir Unbehagen. Es kam mir fast so vor, als würde er mich vorwurfsvoll ansehen, was völlig surreal war. Ich hatte rein gar nichts verbrochen.  
„was ist mit dir passiert?“  
Vielleicht hatte ich zu schroff geklungen für ein Kind in einer solchen Verfassung, oder war zu laut gewesen. Denn der Junge fing augenblicklich an zu weinen. Wobei diese Umschreibung eigentlich noch untertrieben ist. Er schrie förmlich. Als hätte er furchtbare Angst. Man konnte praktisch hören, wie seine Stimmbänder sich, angesichts der enormen Anstrengung, abmühten.  
Natürlich versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen, was ihn nur noch mehr zum Weinen brachte.  
Im Nebenzimmer war plötzlich Bewegung. Ich packte den Jungen an den Schultern.  
„Sei still!“ Ich hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund, hinterließ halb getrocknetes Blut auf seien Lippen und brachte ihn nicht zum schweigen. „Bitte! Sei doch still!“ Auf dem Flur war ein Raunen zu hören und meine Bitten wurden langsam energischer.  
Jemand klopfte verhalten an meine Tür und ich hörte dumpfe Stimmen.  
„Er macht nicht auf.“  
„pah, gehen Sie beiseite.“  
Wieder klopfte es, viel lauter diesmal.  
„Townshend! Machen sie sofort auf!“  
Der Junge hörte einfach nicht auf zu weinen und ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich ging auf und ab, das Klopfen auf der einen, das Schreien des Jungen auf der anderen Seite. Beides wurde in meinem Kopf immer penetranter und zwang meinen Gesunden Menschenverstand in die Knie. Ich stand an der Wohnungstür, die Hand bereits am Türknauf, ich war kurz davor, sie zu öffnen. Dann fühlte ich, dass meine Handflächen klebrig waren. Vom Blut, dass mir der Junge ins Haus geschleppt hatte. Ich lugte durch den Türspion und sah Eileen und Braintree, der wutentbrannt an meine Tür hämmerte.  
„Das reicht Townshend! Ich trete die gottverdammte Tür ein!“  
Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wahrscheinlich um Schwung zu holen und wurde nur im letzten Moment von Eileen zurück gehalten. „Das bringt doch nichts, Richard.“  
„Und ob das was bringt!“ Wieder schlug er seine Faust gegen meine Tür, dass der Spion wackelte. „Ich hole Sunderland.“ Eileen verschwand und ließ den unaufhörlich klopfenden Richard Braintree vor meiner Tür zurück.  
Das Pochen drang bis tief in meinen Schädel und meine Ohren begannen taub zu werden, vom Geschrei des Jungen. Und schlagartig wurde mir klar, was dieser Kleine vorhatte.  
„Sei still!“  
Er wollte mich vorführen, mich dumm dastehen lassen!  
„Jetzt sei doch endlich still!“  
Diese kleine Kröte wollte, dass ich aus meiner Wohnung fliege, in den Knast gehe!  
„Halt die Klappe!“  
Der merkwürdige Henry Townshend, der seine Nachbarn meidet und nie vor die Tür geht!  
„Jetzt halt endlich deine gottverdammte Fresse!“  
Meine Hand glitt vom Türgriff, ich stürzte auf den Jungen zu, packte ihn am Arm und hob meine Hand.  
Weiter kam es nicht.  
Ich schaute in seine grünen Augen, in die braunen Augen, die fremd-vertrauten grünbraunen Augen des Jungen, die schon so viel Schmerz ausdrückten, als hätte ich bereits zugeschlagen. Entsetzt von meiner eigenen Bereitschaft ein Kind zu schlagen, blickte ich auf die erhobene Hand; mit Blut beschmiert und so kurz davor, einen kleinen Jungen zu verprügeln.  
Ganz automatisch ballte sie sich zur Faust und sank vor mir auf den Teppich.  
Es war ganz still geworden. Der Junge hatte aufgehört zu weinen.  
„tut mir leid.“  
Ich presste die Fäuste in den Teppich und kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Die Tränen standen schon darin und ich wollte sie daran hindern hinauszugelangen.  
„Die U-Bahn.“  
Der heiße Atem des Jungen hauchte an mein Ohr und ich wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen.  
Dann hörte ich plötzlich hinter mir ein Klicken.  
„Townshend!“  
Ich fuhr augenblicklich herum.  
„Was zum Teufel machen sie da?!“  
Braintree drückte sich an Sunderland vorbei, der mit dem Generalschlüssel im Türrahmen stand.  
Zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, las ich in seinem Blick nicht den Hass, den ich erwartet hatte sondern eher Verwirrung.  
Ich versuchte Worte zu finden, mich zu erklären, als Eileens Gesicht hinter Sunderland auftauchte. Sie sah ernsthaft besorgt aus.  
„Henry...“  
Mein Blick kehrte sich zu dem Jungen, um Antworten zu finden, die ich in den ratlosen Gesichtern der Hausbewohner vergeblich suchte und  
...er war weg.


	6. All the People

Braintree war wie besessen in meiner Wohnung herum gestürzt und hatte alle Türen aufgerissen, um mein nicht begangenes Verbrechen aufzudecken. Als er sich schließlich sogar bäuchlings auf den Wohnzimmerteppich legte, um unter Sofa und Regale sehen zu können, hatte ich im Vergleich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr so verrückt ausgesehen. Ich hatte mir die dämlichste Ausrede überhaupt einfallen lassen aber sie so schnell ausgesprochen, dass es sogar in meinen eigenen Ohren wie die Wahrheit geklungen hatte.  
„Wenn sie das nächste Mal fernsehen, dann denken sie bitte daran, dass sie nicht alleine hier leben.“  
Sunderland richtete diese Worte fast väterlich an mich und ich fühlte mich ein bisschen schlecht, ihn angelogen zu haben. Nervös stand ich in der Ecke und spielte an meinen Fingern, wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas angestellt hatte, von dem er genau wusste, dass es verboten ist.   
„Das sind gute Leute hier, Junge.“ Sunderland beugte sich zu Braintree herunter, legte seine Handfläche auf dessen Schultern, „Sie machen sich Sorgen um ihre Nachbarn.“  
Auch auf Richard schienen seine Worte beruhigend zu wirken, denn er stand langsam auf und strich dich die Flusen von der Bundfaltenhose. Sein Blick machte unmissverständlich klar, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte und er verließ das Zimmer mit einer Art Es-Ist-Noch-Nicht-Vorbei-Geste.  
Eileen hatte das Ganze still beobachtet und nur ab und zu einen stillen Seufzer ausgedrückt, wenn Braintree ein neues Versteck zu entdeckt haben glaubte.   
Zwischendurch glaubte ich, sie dabei gesehen zu haben, wie sie zu dem Loch in der Wand hinstarrte. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie es aus dieser Entfernung hatte sehen können, wurde aber unwillkürlich rot. Sie selbst hatte keine Andeutungen in die Richtung gemacht und, wie ich hoffte, das Loch, in all dem Trubel, vielleicht gar nicht bemerkt.  
Es brannte mir förmlich in den Fingern, die Beiden aus meiner Wohnung zu jagen aber ich wusste, dass es einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen würde, jetzt preis zu geben, wie unangenehm mir die ganze Situation wirklich war.  
Ich beschloss also abzuwarten, bis der Hausmeister und meine liebe Nachbarin, sich von alleine verabschieden würden. Sie konnten schließlich nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben, mit offenen Mündern und peinlich berührt. Endlich beendete Sunderland diesen betäubenden Moment, gegen den ich nichts hatte tun können und in dem ich lediglich ein Beobachter meines eigenen Lebens gewesen war.  
„Nun gut“, sagte er knapp, ließ seinen Schlüsselbund zwischen den Fingern klirren und winkte Eileen zu, ihm nachzufolgen. Diese blieb noch einen kurzen Augenblick stehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ich versuchte die Blickrichtung zu verfolgen. Sah sie etwa mich an? Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, der Ausdruck immer noch seltsam verzerrt und verließ meine Wohnung ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Auch Sunderland ging, ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.  
Und mit dem Klicken des Schlosses, schoss mir die Erkenntnis ins Bewusstsein. Sie hatte nicht mich angesehen. Sie hatte die Truhe neben mir angesehen.  
Langsam drehte ich meinen Kopf, um die unklaren Umrisse, die sich bei der Truhe abzeichneten, klarer sehen zu können. Der unscharfe weiße Fleck, formte sich zum Ärmel meines Hemdes, der wie ein schneeweißer Arm aus der Truhe heraushing. Noch nie in meinem Leben, hatte ich mich so langsam bewegt, wie jetzt, wo ich mich zur Truhe herunterbeugt und den den Deckel mir den Fingerspitzen anhob. Ein schwerer Geruch zog in meine Nase. Deutlicher noch, als mein eigenes Rasierwasser. Es war eine Mischung aus moderndem Holz, wie man es in sehr alten Bauten riechen kann und nassem Stein. Sandig und feucht, ein wenig metallisch und doch erinnerte es mich an Sandelholz, einen Duft den ich sehr schätzte aber selbst niemals trug. Der Spalt wurde breiter, der Geruch noch viel stärker und ich öffnete den Deckel.  
In der Truhe lag mein weißes Hemd und kein Kind steckte mehr darin. Abgesehen von dem Ärmel, der so verräterisch über die Kante gehangen hatte, war es fast ordentlich hingelegt worden. Als hätte es ein Gast, dankbar hier zurück gelassen. Mein Herzschlag hatte sich fast wieder beruhigt, als ich eine kleine Ecke entdeckte, die aus der Brusttasche hervorlugte. Mit spitzen Fingern zog ich eine kleine Karte heraus. Stark vergilbt, mit Blut besprenkelt, oft verwendet und leicht geknickt, die Ecke herausgelöst. Entwertet.   
Ein Dauerticket für die U-Bahn.


	7. Who you slid

Der Junge hatte mir zugeflüstert und eine unmissverständliche Botschaft hinterlassen. Alles schrie förmlich danach, es nicht zu tun. Aber ich wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht getrieben, die fast zu vergleichen ist, mit unstillbarer Neugierde.  
Meine Schritte lenkten mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zum Eingang der U-Bahnstation. Das Ticket zwischen den Fingern rotierend, ging ich im Schein der Straßenlaternen, die ihr schwaches Licht, fleckig auf die rabenschwarze Straße warfen, zur Treppe. Noch nie war sie mir so steil erschienen. Sie führte scheinbar unendlich tief in die Erde hinein und ich hätte fast wieder umgedreht. Wäre mir nicht ein glitzernder Gegenstand ins Auge gesprungen.   
Zweifellos sollte er mich mit seinem Funkeln nur tiefer hinab locken und ich fiel natürlich darauf rein. Ich trat die Stufen hinunter und hob das glitzernde Ding auf. Ein silbernes Armband mit vielen unterschiedlichen Anhängern. Beim Anblick des Schmuckstücks, stieg Aufregung in mir empor, meine Füße wurden heiß, meine Hände schwitzig. Mein Puls ging schneller und mein Atem hinterließ weißen Rauch in der kalten Luft. Ich kannte dieses Armband.  
Vielleicht war es genau diese unbegründete Vermutung, die mich tiefer ins Ungewisse trieb. Das Armband in der Hosentasche und das Ticket noch immer in der Hand, lief ich durch die blass beleuchteten Gänge bis zum Drehkreuz, das den Weg zum eigentlichen Bahnhof bewachte. Als hätte ich geahnt, dass die Entwertung des Tickets keine Rolle spielen würde, steckte ich es in den Schlitz. Der metallene Arm, gab unter dem geringem Druck meiner Hand nach und die Winde gab mir schwerfällig den Weg frei. Und noch während ich mich durch das Kreuz drängte, fiel mir die tiefrote Spur auf dem Boden auf.  
Es waren nicht einfach nur Tropfen oder einzelne Spritzer, die dort auf der Erde verteilt waren. Es war ein schmieriger Pfad. Gestrichen aus so viel, zähflüssigem Blut, dass es in Stunden noch nicht trocken sein würde.   
Die Masse glänzte im Schein der flackernden Leuchtstoffröhren über meinem Kopf. Es glänzte fast so, wie das Schmuckstück es getan hatte und ich entschloss mich ins Ungewisse zu folgen. Immer darauf bedacht, meine Schritte nicht zu nahe an die, fast klebrig aussehenden, Flüssigkeit zu setzen. Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen wie Dorothy, die dem gelben Steinweg folgt. Nur dass mich dieser Weg nicht zum Schloss des Zauberers führen würde und ich keinen Toto hatte. Ich war allein, vollkommen allein, mitten in der Nacht unter der Stadt und ich verfolgte eine Blutspur. Mir wurde schlagartig mulmig zumute. Es war, als wäre mein gesunder Menschenverstand mit einem Schlag in meinen Schädel zurückgekehrt, denn alle Alarmglocken begannen plötzlich zu läuten. Aber mein Gefühl sagte mir, irgend ein Gefühl in mir, sagte; dass es nicht mehr weit sei. Und im selben Augenblick, flackerte eine der matt leuchtenden Röhren tiefer im Gang auf. Sie warf ihren Schein auf eine undefinierte Form, die am Boden lag.   
Es gab kein zurück, kein Umkehren. Ich musste näher herangehen, um zu sehen was vor mir war. Obwohl meine Vorsicht nicht ausreichte, mir den Willen zum Umkehren zu geben, reichte sie doch aus, meine Schritte zu verlangsamen.  
Je näher ich dem schwarzen Etwas kam, desto sicherer war ich mir, dass es ein Körper war. Der Körper einer jungen Frau. Ein Schwall metallenen Geruches stieg mir in die Nase. Das Blut roch hier so stark, als würde ich damit übergossen. Erst als ich direkt über ihr war und die Leuchtstoffröhre ihr mattes Licht über sie legte, erkannte ich sie.  
Ihre langen Haare waren nicht mehr in einem Zopf zusammen gefasst. Sie sahen ein bisschen aus, als wäre sie unter Wasser, in ausladenden, welligen Strähnen, die vom Kopf wegführten, wie Strahlen. Ein Heiligenschein aus blutigem Haar. Nicht nur die Haare waren blutüberströmt. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit Blut förmlich überzogen, dass sich in so surrealer Weise um ihren Körper zu schlingen schien. Das ganze Bild, war vollkommen unglaubwürdig. Ihre Pose sah aus, als wäre sie aufgebahrt worden. Als wäre jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers akribisch genau, so wie er jetzt vor mir lag hingelegt worden. Es konnte nur ein Traum sein, dieses seltsame Bild, mein unnatürliches Verhalten, nichts davon war auch nur Ansatzweise real. Doch als hätte die groteske Szene meine Gedanken gelesen und beschlossen mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, fiel mein Blick auf das Gesicht der Toten. Es war real. Und es war weit schlimmer als das Blut und der Gestank und die flackernden Lichter. Ihr Mund stand halboffen, die Lippen waren trocken und blass. Ihre Augen hatten nichts mehr von dem verführerischen Funkeln am Morgen. Sie waren weit aufgerissen und bedeckt mit einem gräulichen Schimmer, der sie fast blind aussehen ließ. Und doch traf mich ihr Blick wie ein Pfeil. Sie schaute mich direkt an. Ich machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und ihre toten Augen folgten mir. Das Geräusch, dass die vertrockneten Augäpfel in ihren toten Höhlen machten, ist unbeschreiblich. Es ging mir durch Mark und Bein und ich sehnte mir den Impuls herbei, der mich endlich loslaufen lassen würde. Ich wollte Weg. Nur weg aus diesem dunklen Schacht, doch meine Füße bewegten sich kein Stück. Ich hörte Schritte. Tiefer aus dem dunklen Gang kamen sie auf mich zu. Aber meine eigenen Füße wollten sich immer noch nicht bewegen. Die Schritte kamen näher und näher und mein Herzschlag wurde schneller und schneller.  
Und dann waren sie da. Die Schritte waren unmittelbar vor mir und der Schreitende trat ins Licht.  
Schulterlange Haare, von Blut verklebt, ein Blauer Mantel, blutverschmiert. Die Arme ausgebreitet wie ein Heiliger, die Handflächen blutbefleckt.  
Er kam direkt auf mich zu, hob sein Bein über die Leiche, stieg über sie hinweg, als wäre sie Nichts, wollte mich umarmen.  
Selbst wenn mein gelähmter Körper sich nicht jeder Bewegung erwehrt hätte, wäre ich der Berührung nicht mehr entkommen. Er legte seine Arme um mich. Ich spürte, wie er hinter meinem Rücken sein eigenes Handgelenk umschloss, um seinen Körper noch enger an meinen zu pressen. Mir blieb beinahe die Luft weg. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde meine Lunge zusammengedrückt. Mein Herz hämmerte so heftig gegen meine Brust, dass er es wahrscheinlich spüren konnte. Mein Atem begann schneller zu werden aber alles was ich in meine Kehle aufsaugen konnte, war der erstickende Gestank von Blut, der von dem Mann ausging.   
Ich hatte menschliche Nähe nie wirklich ertragen können. In der Gegenwart von Anderen, war es mir immer schwer gefallen, mich auszudrücken. Nie hatte ich meine Gefühle richtig zeigen können und es war mir, auf der anderen Seite, auch immer so vorgekommen, dass alle Anderen auch niemals das zeigten, was sie wirklich fühlten. Mein ganzes Leben war ich zwischen Puppen umher gewandelt, ohne ihre Zuneigung gewinnen zu können oder es zu wollen.  
Aber das hier war echt. Es war keine Puppe, die mich so fest umarmte, dass mir der Atem stockte.   
„Hab keine Angst.“  
Ich hatte keine Angst.  
„Sie wird dir nichts tun.“ Er sagte das so selbstverständlich, als wäre es die Tote, die sich an mich drückte. Seine Stimme klang dabei überraschend beruhigend. Dann legte er seinen Kopf an meine Schulter.  
Beinahe war ich verlockt ihm über den Rücken zu streichen aber ich war immer noch erstarrt.   
„Ich will nach Hause.“ Seine Stimme brach. Sie drang gedämpft durch den Stoff meines Hemdes.  
Wie in Trance kamen mir Worte über die Lippen, die ich eigentlich nicht einmal zu denken gewagt hätte.   
„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen.“  
Augenblicklich ließ er mich los, er blickte auf, trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah mich aus seinen trüben Augen an, als hätte ich etwas unaussprechliches gesagt.  
Während der verstrichene Moment so zäh, wie das halbgetrocknete Blut vorbeigegangen war, ging der folgende so rasend schnell, dass ich nicht wusste wie mir geschah.  
Der Fremde griff in seine Manteltasche, zog ein Küchenmesser heraus und rammte es zwischen meine Rippen. Der Schock traf mich härter als die Klinge des Messers. Meine Brust wurde schlagartig heiß und mein zuvor gestockter Atem, ging stoßweise.  
Mein Kopf wurde schwer, meine Glieder schwach. Ich sank zu Boden.  
Ich wäre zu Boden gesunken hätte der Fremde mich nicht gepackt.  
Er zerrte an meinem Hemd. Seine Kraft reichte nicht annähernd aus, mich zu halten aber er hievte mich für einen kurzen Moment wieder zurück auf die Füße. Wankend versuchte ich irgendetwas zu fassen zu kriegen, um mich abzustützen.  
Ich packte seinen Nacken, doch das schien ihm nichts auszumachen.  
"Wer...?" Das war das Letzte, was ich herausbringen konnte, bevor sich meine Kehle endgültig zuschnürte.  
Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Walter." Sagte er tonlos und stieß mich von sich, wie einen Aussätzigen.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, fühlte ich, dass ich fiel.


End file.
